1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air bars for floatingly guiding and suspending an advancing paper web of indeterminate length through an elongated dryer.
2. Background Information
This invention pertains to paper web handling equipment having air bars for floatingly suspending a web and drying the material such as ink or coating on the web, while not permitting the web to touch any supporting surfaces as the web moves rapidly through the elongated dryer.
This invention is in the nature of an improvement over the paper web handling air bars shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Hella--3,964,656, issued June 22, 1976; Stibbe--No. 4,201,323, issued May 6, 1980; Creapo--No. 3,739,491, issued June 19, 1973; Stibbe--No. 4,197,971, of May 15, 1980; and Stibbe--No. 3,873,013, issued Mar. 25, 1975.